Rick and Keitaro
by HotelKatz
Summary: Yet another Crossover for these two series. Will be updated whenever the Inspiration fairy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Love Hina_ or _Rick and Morty_.

-oOoOoOo-

Keitaro was walking as he carried a Technological-looking box labeled 'Keitaro'. Right behind him was an old man with wild hair and dressed in a lab coat. He carried a similar box, but it was labeled 'Rick's stuff".

"Careful with all that, Keitaro. One hard hit to either of the boxes and all your crap and my stuff goes flying out," the old man said.

"You didn't have to come with me, Grandpa Rick," Keitaro said as they waited at a crosswalk. As they crossed, Keitaro added, "Really, I'd be fine at the Hinata."

"That'd mean I'd be spending my time with your bitch of a mother and listening to her rant about 'saving face' and how you failed because of a promise to a girl you barely remember. You'd think her husband would stand up for you, but he's a spineless jellyfish, even though he's my son," Rick grumbled. "At least her equally-bitchy mother is willing to put her money where her mouth is, instead of trying to hide behind imaginary honor among people who don't give a crap about anyone but themselves."

"Could you at least be nicer when talking about my parents and Granny Hina?" Keitaro asked.

"Piss off. I'm a senior and can say whatever the damn hell I feel like, Keitaro," Rick shot back when they arrived at the stairs of the Hinata, Rick sarcastically said, "Gee, I'm so glad Hina thought about everyone in wheelchairs and crutches and fixed these stairs up for them."

"Grandpa Rick, I think that path is a bit down the street," Keitaro said.

Rick sighed before he replied, "I take back what I said about Hina. she's worse than her daughter."

Rick then looked at the Teashop, which had a 'Temporarily closed' sign. Putting down the box and grabbed his flask, Rick said, "Keitaro, notice anything unusual here?"

Keitaro looked around before he answered, "Haruka's store is closed?"

"Got it in one, Keitaro. Any thoughts on why a workaholic like Haruka would have her shop closed?" Rick asked before taking a swig of his flask.

After a few moments, Keitaro shook his head. Rick sighed before he picked up his box and said, "Let's head up to the Inn. I doubt she'll be there, but let's see if the old bitch will give us a room."

-o-

Once inside the Hinata, both Keitaro and Rick put down their boxes.

"I'm going to go soak in the hot springs, while you talk to Granny Hina," Keitaro said as he tried to walk away.

Rick grabbed Keitaro's shoulder to stop him. He said, "Wait, Keitaro! Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Keitaro asked.

"Stop and smell the fucking air!" Rick ordered in an annoyed tone. Keitaro took a few sniffs, but looked at Rick in a confused way. "...Everytime I think you couldn't get more stupid, you go and surprise me."

"Sorry, Grandpa Rick," Keitaro sheepishly said.

"Since you can't tell, I'll tell you what I just smelled. I can't smell anything man-scent here. You know what that means?" Rick asked.

"That Granny Hina's had a long line of women getting rooms here?" Keitaro answered with a grin.

"Sorta on the right track, Keitaro. But the full answer is Hina's probably got a hard-on for raising Daughters on(burp)ce more, which me-means…" Rick began, hoping Keitaro would finish.

"Intruders! Male Intruders!" A dark haired would-be samurai girl yelled as she drew her bokken.

When she rushed at the two, Rick pulled out his freeze gun and fired it. The Samurai girl instantly was frozen.

"Motoko!" Another girl yelled.

"Sounds like tr-(burp)-trouble, Keitaro," Rick said as a long-haired with hair-antenna lady wearing a thick sweater appeared. Fury was etched on her face as she ran around the frozen Motoko with a fist raised. Another shot and the furious girl was frozen as well.

"Rick! What the hell are you doing here?!" a woman's voice yelled from outside.

"Oh, it's Haruka. Your face-saving bitch of a sister threw Keitaro out because he failed a test and refused to give up his 'promise girl'. So I offered to take him someplace and get him a nice place to live. He refused and wanted to come here," Rick said before letting out a loud burp. He had made quotation finger signs when he said 'promise girl'. "So where's Hinata?"

"She just went on her world tour. Now unfreeze Motoko and Naru!" Haruka demanded with fire coming from her eyes.

"Al-al-alright, but you better stop them from trying to at-(burp)attack us," Rick said as he fiddled with his freeze gun. Haruka quickly stepped between the two men and the two frozen girls.

Once Rick unfroze the two furious tsunderes, Haruka yelled, "Stop it now, girls!"

"But those two perverts have entered this sacred-" Motoko began, while Naru said at the same time,"They froze Motoko and-"

"Shut it!" Haruka yelled with a glare aimed at Naru. "We're going to have a tenant meeting. Go get the others and bring them to the living room, now!"

"Haruka-" Naru began.

"I gave an order!" Haruka yelled. Motoko and Naru quickly left. She looked back at Rick and Keitaro and said, "Now follow me and don't do anything stupid."

"That's gonna be a hard one for Keitaro," Rick muttered as he took another swig from his flask.

"You as well, Rick," Haruka replied as she led the two men to the living room.

"So why so many women here?" Rick asked as he and Keitaro sat down on a couch.

"Granny Hina decided to change the inn to a girls' dorm a couple years back," Haruka answered as everyone sat down.

After a few minutes, Motoko and Naru led Kitsune and Su into the living room.

"New playmates?" Su asked.

"You're all too young for me and I prefer redheads," Rick said before he burped.

"And you're too old and not the right kind of drunk for me," Kitsune said, clearly not impressed with Rick. She looked at Keitaro and a smile formed on her face as she thought of ways to scam him.

"Alright, The younger one is Granny Hina's grandson, Keitaro. The other is a drunken ass named Rick Sanchez. As for Granny Hina, she left to go on her world trip. She left me this," Haruka said as she put a letter on the coffee table.

The letter had Keitaro's name on it, so he grabbed it and read the contents inside. He let out a shocked gasp as he said, "Granny Hina left the Inn to me?"

"What?" The Female Tenants all yelled as they snatched the letter away and tried to read it.

"Wow. Any other guy would think you got really lucky. But I know Hina. This whole thing is probably nothing more than to meddle in your life and get you married," Rick said before taking another swig. "Take my advice, Keitaro. Forget love and marriage. Stick with science."

"But the promise girl! I gotta get into Tokyo University to meet her!" Keitaro exclaimed. He then glared at Rick and said, "Besides, didn't you call me stupid?"

"That's because your damn head's in the clouds, thinking of love. If you applied yourself, then you'd prove yourself to be a kickass scientist like your dear old Grandpa!" Rick explained before he burped once again.

"This can't be true! Granny Hina must've made a mistake!" Naru yelled before Rick snatched the papers from her.

After a few moments of reading the letter, Rick said, "Looks cut and dry. Keitaro owns the place."

"Yay! New playmates!" Su exclaimed with a smile. Rick stared at her, getting a feeling she was hiding something.

"What was Granny Hina thinking?" Keitaro thought out loud.

"Clearly, she must have made a mistake," Motoko said. Looking at Haruka, The Samurai said, "Haruka, let me correct this error by throwing them out!"

"Denied. You have no idea how scary Rick can be in a fight," Haruka said, glaring at Rick.

"Haruka, he beat you in a fight?" Kitsune asked, wondering if Keitaro was too dangerous a target to be scammed.

"Several, but I blame my aunt for starting them," Haruka spat out.

"She did make a mistake by having a son," Motoko muttered.

Motoko was surprised when she got a furious glare from Haruka. Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but Rick slapped Keitaro on the back of his head and said, "You go-gonna let her say that, Keitaro? Be a man and stand up for yourself and your mom. Grandpa believes in you!"

"Really?" Keitaro asked, sounding like a mix of uncertainty and happy that Rick believed in him.

"Yeah!" Rick said before he pointed at Motoko. "I-If he wins, then you not only have to accept us being here, but you have to help him out in his manager duties!"

"And if I win, then the two of you will have to leave this place forever, but also give the property back to Granny Hina!" Motoko replied with a glare.

"Deal!" Rick said before he shoved Keitaro off the couch. "Now git outside and fight! Grandpa Rick demands it!"

Within moments, everyone was outside, watching Keitaro and Motoko prepare to fight with Bokken.

Rick was taking a swig from his flask as Kitsune asked, "So what's in that?"

"Why should you care? You'll never have a taste," Rick answered, taking another swig. Kitsune narrowed her eyes, as she didn't like being denied alcohol.

"I bet you're scared! Motoko's never been beaten!" Kitsune replied

Before Rick could answer, Haruka said, "Rick defeated her in mere moments when he came here today."

"...What?" Kitsune asked, wondering just how bad things would be getting if Motoko lost.

"Freeze gun," Haruka said, as if that explained everything. A worried Kitsune turned her attention to the fight.

To Motoko's surprise, Keitaro easily dodged each and every attack she threw at him. "Stay still and receive your punishment!"

"No!" Keitaro cried out as he dodged another flurry of attacks. He didn't want anyone else to know, but even he was surprised by the fact he was dodging everything Motoko was throwing at him.

No matter how Motoko swung, thrust, or moved, Keitaro dodged by mere centimeters. Motoko thought he was mocking her by how scared he looked as he expertly dodged her.

"Be a man and attack!" Motoko yelled as she thrust her bokken at Keitaro, who dodged it by stepping to the left. When she altered her attack to a swing, Keitaro dodged it by limbo-ing.

"Are you going to give your spineless brainless grandson more commands?" Naru asked with a glare to Rick.

"I don't know. Are you going to stop being a bitch?" Rick asked, glaring back.

Keitaro tried to swing, but his 'attempts' were either so slow or inaccurate that a tiny bit of Motoko's anger turned into pity.

"I don't know. Are you going to stop being a rude asshole?" Naru mockingly spat as she stepped closer to Rick.

Eventually, one of Keitaro's swings wound up throwing his bokken into the air.

"I don't know. Are you going to get that stick outta your ass?" Rick quickly asked back.

"What a piteous opponent. This is worse than trying to fight a chi-" Motoko said right before Keitaro's bokken hit her on the head. She fell forward, falling on Keitaro, knocking to the ground. Keitaro's face was pressed against Motoko's bosom.

"Keitaro won!" Haruka called out, getting Naru's attention. Kitsune grimaced, while Su looked shocked. The latter stared at Rick for a moment, her eyes getting a weird gleam to them.

"What? How?" Naru yelled as Rick and Haruka walked over to Keitaro and the unconscious Motoko.

"Bokken to the head, hitting her right on Nature's snooze button," Rick answered as Haruka picked up Motoko. "Well, Keitaro. How was the fight?"

"Why did you put me through it, Grandpa Rick?" Keitaro asked as Rick helped him up. A sticker fell off the back of Keitaro's head and burned to a crisp once it hit the ground.

"To get respect from these bitches, you gotta beat up the strongest one!" Rick happily explained.

"No, that's prison. This is a women's dorm," Haruka quickly said as she laid Motoko against a tree and began to rummage through her pockets for some smelling salts.

"Eh, who cares? Betcha she'll get a crush on my grandson after this," Rick said before he began to drink some more.

"No, she won't!" Naru yelled as she stomped her way over. "She hates men!"

"And why does she?" Rick asked. Motoko slowly came as Haruka waved some smelling salts under her nose.

"It's because… Because…." Naru began, quickly realizing she knew little of her fellow dorm mate. After a few moments, she decided on an old standby. "Men are perverts! All of them."

"What happened?" Motoko asked as Haruka helped her up.

"You lost," Haruka said.

"What? No… It… It can't be true," Motoko uttered in horror.

"Get used to it, sweet cheeks. We're here to stay and your honor will make you Keitaro's right hand while you're here," Rick answered.

Motoko stared at him for a few moments before she ran to her room. Naru glared at the two men before she ran off after Motoko. Kitsune and Su soon followed after the two.

"You really are a jerk, Grandpa Rick. You know that, right?" Keitaro asked as he tried to glare at Rick.

"Eh," Rick said as he wandered to the Inn. "Might as well select our rooms.

-o-

Late that night, Rick snuck into the Tea shop, where the old inn tenant records were kept.

He took out a small orb, which began to fly around the room. He ordered, "Al-alright. Go scan the records and discover what young girls around the age of six were at the Inn back in 1984. Max age being like… nine. Minimum age a few months old."

Light shone out of the little robot before it said, "Records indicate that three within such parameters were at the Inn. Naru Narusegawa, Mutsumi Otohime, and Mizuho Fujisawa."

"Huh... interesting…" Rick muttered as he grabbed the robot and put it back in his pocket. "Maybe Keitaro was a player like his grandpa back then?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

I wrote this in bits and pieces over my breaks during work over several month some time ago.

For this fic, I guess I was inspired by _Rick and the Louds_ by Comicfan97 and the Rick segments of _I Just Walk Away_ by MadHat886.

In a way, this fic is a bit of a gift to Mz340, simply because of the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Love Hina_ or _Rick and Morty_.

-oOoOoOo-

Haruka was walking up the stairs, hoping that the Inn wouldn't be destroyed a day after Rick arrived.

To her relief, it was still standing. After she walked in, Haruka called out, "Keitaro! Where are you? Keitaro?"

"Yes, Aunty?" Keitaro answered as he walked out of the bathroom. After getting hit on the head with a fan, he uttered,"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Don't call me Aunty. You're too old," Haruka replied. "Where is Rick?"

"I think he said he was going to the forbidden Annex," Keitaro answered. He was surprised by Haruka running away like mad. "Huh…"

A cough got Keitaro's attention. When he looked back, he saw Motoko. She said, "So what shall you have me do, Landlord?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Keitaro muttered. "Is it around the day where Granny Hina collected rent?"

"Now that you mention it… Yes. Yes it is, Landlord" Motoko spat out with a glare.

"So… I guess help me collect rent?" Keitaro nervously replied.

After a moment Motoko let out a sigh and said, "Fine… I wouldn't be surprised if Kitsune tries to either skip out of payment or try to take whatever money you have collected for her own purposes."

-o-

Rick was wandering around the annex when Haruka ran in. She loudly asked, "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't you know what powers this annex holds?"

"You mean, 'used to hold', Haruka. All the Annex held was a compulsion effect that was used by Hina to create couples. Also, it would have destroyed the annex the moment anyone overcame the compulsion effect. You can thank me for removing it," Rick answered. He then shrugged as he added, "Or don't. I don't fucking care what you do, 'cause I'm calling this building as my own, since Keitaro owns the place."

"You what?" Haruka uttered, her anger replaced by horror. "You destroyed the legacy of the annex?"

"None of you were using it, so what?" Rick replied with a bored expression. He the gestured to an empty room as he asked, "So I'm thinking of making this room as either a theater room, a bar, or one of my science rooms. What do you think?"

"You..! You! You destroyed the legendary Annex! It helps Couples get together in only a single night!" Haruka yelled. "Fix it now!"

Rick glared at her for a few moments before he said, "You mean the effect that Hina probably used to put together people who were here for a quick fling? I did the research and discovered a third of the people who were here were cheating on the spouses. Most of those ended in murder, only a few ended in divorce. All thanks to Hina's meddling!"

Haruka glared back as she replied, "Then leave this building and let it stand as a memorial."

"No, so piss off, Haruka," Rick spat out before he took out his flask. When Haruka raised her hand to slap it out of his hand, he quickly said, "You don't want to do that, Haruka. You remember what happened to the last person who did that."

"Rick, this place has a legacy," Haruka replied as she put her hand down.

"Yeah, a legacy of using a compulsion effect like a damn roofie," Rick said back before taking a swig of his flask.

"It only works if both people are in love with each other," Haruka quickly spaty as she pointed at Rick.

"Sure… Sure… It even works on the most minimal amount of love between two people and then fucks with their life until they either get married or one of them admits their love to someone else in a way that the compulsion effect admits it made a mistake. Since the Annex is still standing, it's either as hard-headed as Keitaro or Hina…" Rick grumbled.

"Don't speak of her like that…" Haruka hissed as she began to walk away.

"I'll talk about whoever I want in whatever way I want. I'm one of your freaking seniors, Haruka! You gotta respect me!" Rick shouted as Haruka walked away and he followed her. Before she left the annex, She flipped him off. Rick walked over to one of the windows and watched her walk away. He took a swig of his flask before he heard a beeping. He took out his smartphone and said, "Talk to me."

" _Hey, Rick. It's Rick. I-I-I did the thing. The Research thing on those pe-people you (BURP) asked me about,"_ The other person on the end said.

"And what are the common stuff that tends to happen with all of them?" Rick asked as he took another swig. He listened intently as the other Rick explained. Once the other Rick was done, Rick said, "Thanks, Rick. Now we're even."

" _Even? You owe me for my work!"_ The other Rick angrily said.

"Nope. You remember what we and the other Ricks did on Gur-gul-lax-slelben?" Rick replied as he walked to his half-set-up laboratory.

" _Wait…. Oh…. Oh, yeah… I guess we're even. My Beth still loves the jewelry we got from there…"_ The other Rick muttered, a smile in his voice.

"Lucky you, you asshole. I wish I had a Beth. Instead, I got a Shintaro who can't say no to his wife," Rick grumbled as he looked at a glowing container.

" _Sucks to be you! Bye!"_ The other Rick cackled before hanging up.

"At least I have a building to myself, instead of a garage and bedroom," Rick put away his Smartphone and picked up the glowing container. "Now what will I do with you? Putting you back will ruin my new sweet pad."

After putting the container back into the table, Rick watched it sink into the table, where it was quickly covered by a steel door. "Eh. I'll either sell you to another Rick or make some cologne out of you."

An orb flew into the room and Rick caught it. After putting it in his pocket, Rick headed to the Inn.

-o-

Keitaro knocked on Naru's door. After a few moments, Naru opened the door and did not look pleased.

"So what are you here for, Keitaro?" Naru asked. When she noticed Motoko, her mood brightened a little. "POh, you're here, Motoko. Everything alright?"

"The Landlord and I are here to collect the rent," Motoko stated.

"Yeah, Motoko said it was about that time," Keitaro said.

Naru looked away at a calendar. "Huh... so it is. Give me a moment."

Naru walked towards her desk and began to look through it as she said, "I'm glad you showed up with him, Motoko, even if it is against your will."

"Yes, even if he is a worthless male," Motoko replied. Keitaro looked like he had been struck.

"Don't forget spineless," Naru added with a smirk as she found her wallet. "At least we can be sure he won't try to steal the money and use it on porno."

Keitaro tried to glare at Naru, who ignored him as she headed back to the door.

"I doubt he would. I would make sure to punish him before killing him and that's assuming that I get to him before Haruka hears about it," Motoko said with a smirk.

"Yes, we all remember what she did to that pervert that tried to look up the skirts of her girls," Naru said as she took out the amount for the rent. She first made it look like she was about to hand it to Keitaro, but quickly handed the amount to Motoko. "Better the money be in safe hands, than his."

After Naru closed the door, Motoko said, "Next up is Su's."

"Give me the rent money. It's my job as Landlord to handle it," Keitaro said, finding his voice.

"After we deal with Kitsune. She has sticky fingers when it comes to men that she can enchant," Motoko said as she walked towards Su's room.

A blushing Keitaro followed after her, doing his best to forget the mental images.

-o-

Motoko was the one that knocked.

"She is a child, so keep your hands off of her," Motoko said before the door opened.

Motoko was nearly tackled by a incoming Su. After Su wrapped herself around Motoko, she asked, "Hey yah, Motoko! What are you and mister landlord doing here?"

"We are here to collect the rent," Motoko said in a gentle voice.

"Oh... Can I pay in bananas?" Su asked.

"No. the government requires rent to be paid in Yen," Keitaro cheerfully said.

"Oh... Bit of a shame. Bananas are more more tasty!" Su replied as she hopped of of Motoko and ran into room.

Keitaro took a step towards Su's door, but was blocked by a glowering Motoko. Before either of the two could speak, Su appeared, holding a wad of Yen.

"I'll take that," Motoko replied as she took the Yen wad and began to count it.

"Mr. Landlord, can we play a game?" Su asked, looking as innocent as possible.

"No! I forbid it!" Motoko quickly spat out, her mouth acting faster than her brain.

"Aw... Okay, Motoko! If you say so," Su said. She first looked depressed, but quickly cheered up as she spoke.

When Motoko recalled what kind of things Su considered a game, the Swordswoman cursed herself.

-o-

"Hey, Mr. Landlord! What can I do you for?" Kitsune purred as she posed against the doorframe as sexy as she could.

"We are here for the rent," Motoko said, her displeasure being barely overridden by her sense of duty and honor.

"Oh, you're here, Motoko," Kitsune said in an annoyed tone. "You can go away now, Motoko. The adults have private matters to discuss."

"I have problems accepting you and the Landlord as 'adults', but you will pay rent like everyone else, by Yen," Motoko said.

Kitsune then leaned against Keitaro, making sure to press her bosom against his chest. "Oh, Keitaro. Money's a little tight at the moment. I had to sell my bra to get money for some food this month! Can't you be a dear and-"

Keitaro blushed like mad. Steam was starting to come out of his ears.

"Kitsune, Cease your actions at once and pay your rent, like the 'adult' you claim to be," Motoko spat out, her sword hand was starting to itch.

"Oh, just quit being a stick-in-the-mud and go train somewhere. We all can see how you hate being his assistant, so I'll offer to let you off the hook and take your place," Kitsune replied as she looked towards Motoko. She then looked back at Keitaro and cooed, "How about it? You and me, taking care of the Hinata... I'd even let you take care of me in all the right ways and-"

Motoko roughly separated the two and glared at Kitsune. She growled, "I will not step down and let you become his assistant, just so you can waste the rent on gambling and alcohol. I will remain his assistant!"

"Ooohhh! Sounds like you're becoming smitten with him!" Kitsune giggled as she covered her mouth. "If I'm preventing the two of you from a private rendezvous in a closet, I apologize!"

Both Motoko and Keitaro blushed. Motoko spat out, "Just pay the rent, Mitsune Konno!"

Kitsune giggled as she plucked the money from her cleavage and put it in Keitaro's hand. "See you later, Mr. Landlord. Don't be a stranger!"

After Motoko and Keitaro left, Kitsune then headed towards Naru's room.

-o-

Keitaro walked into his room and let out a deep breath.

Rick walked in and said, "Keitaro, got a minute?"

"What is it, Grandpa Rick?" Keitaro asked.

Above, Kitsune walked into Naru's room and pointed at the hole in the floor. The two girls then went over and slightly opened the hole to listen in.

"I did some research and found out who your 'promised girl' is," Rick said, still sarcastically saying those two words. "But it comes at a cost. You gotta do something for me and you can't back out."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it" Keitaro quickly said with hope in his voice.

"Turns out you have two of them, from when you were like six years old. Though one tried to either share or pass it over to another girl," Rick said before he took a swig of his flask.

"Looks like girls didn't like him then, either…" Kitsune whispered with a smirk. Naru hushed her, looking quite interested in what Rick was saying.

"What?" Keitaro uttered, looking like he was ready to give in despair.

"Oh, don't pull that just yet. That girl, who we will refer to as Girl-A, gave her share of the promise to Girl-B because Girl-B was very sick. However, I doubt Girl-B even remembers the promise, as she was still in diapers then. Both girls did like you a lot back then," Rick explained.

Kitsune looked towards her friend and noted the 'Why does this sound familiar' look on Naru's face

"What are their names?" Keitaro asked.

"In a minute. L-l-l-let me finish. You also met a third girl and made the promise to her as well. I guess you saw the promise as a friendship thing, where the two girls saw it as something romantic," Rick answered.

"What?" Keitaro mouthed.

"Guess that means we really do have to teach guys what romance means, right, Naru?" Kitsune whispered.

"Shut up and let me listen!" Naru hissed.

"As for their names, Girl-A is named Mutsumi Otohime. Girl-B is Naru Narusegawa, and Girl-C is Mizuho Fujisawa," Rick answered as he looked at his flask in boredom. "I suspect Kanako might've seen your promise to take care of the Inn with her as something romantic, but she's your sister, so we'll probably need to talk her out of it."

"I'm…. I'm Keitaro's Promise girl?" Naru whispered. Anger, disgust, longing, and happiness all ran through Naru's face.

"Wait, girl. The drunk still has more to tell," Kitsune said as she put a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"So… Naru is one of my promise girls?" Keitaro asked.

"If you want. Personally, I say no. She didn't make the promise, she had it thrust upon her by a well-meaning dodo. I managed to-to get pictures of the three," Rick said as he took out an orb from his pocket and squeezed it.

The orb flew out of his hands and projected three pictures with names under them.

"Shit… We can't see anything from here…" Kitsune grumbled.

"Huh… I guess Mutsumi does have the biggest boobs outta all three, but she looks a little too absent-minded in my eyes," Rick muttered before taking a swig. "But if that's your thing, go for her."

Kitsune looked towards Naru, who looked like she was getting angrier and angrier. The Self-proclaimed fox asked, "Naru?"

Naru didn't seem to acknowledge Kitsune until her friend shook her. Naru asked, "What, Kitsune?"

"You looked like you were ready to leap down and hit something," Kitsune whispered.

"Oh… I uh… Let's listen!" Naru quickly hissed.

"So who do you think I should go for?" Keitaro asked.

"So who do you think I should go for?" Rick asked back in a mocking tone. He then angrily spat out as he stomped towards Keitaro and pointed at him, "You're an adult, Keitaro! Not a goddamn wooden board with a smiley face! You pick one! I did my part by looking for who you made that fucking promise with!"

"S-sorry, Grandpa Rick! I-I-I just wanted to make the right decision!" Keitaro said as he backed away from Rick.

Rick sighed before he said, "Just don't be so wishy-washy, Keitaro. Now you gotta fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Okay…. So what do I-" Keitaro asked before Rick took out his portal gun and fired it towards a wall. When a green portal appeared, he cried out, "What the?!"

"C'mon, Keitaro! Adventure awaits!" Rick said as he grabbed Keitaro and dragged him into the green portal, which vanished afterwords.

"...What the? Where did… Where did they go!?" Kitsune cried out as she leaned her head into the room. Seeing that the room was empty, Kitsune sighed before Naru pulled her up. "I think we might need Su's help with this one…"

"Keitaro said he needed to go to Todai to meet his promise girl. I had a strong desire to go to Todai as well… Could... " Naru quietly asked. "Could it be possible that I am his promise girl?"

"You're taking what a Gajin drunk said as truth? Girl, you need help if that's the case," Kitsune replied, putting a friendly hand on Naru's shoulder. "Besides, according to him, you didn't make the promise. Someone named Mutsumi Otohime did. So you don't have to worry about getting together with him. Besides, there's no proof that Drunken Doc Brown even discovered any truth."

Naru let out a relieved sigh as she walked over and picked up Liddo-kun. As she began to toss the plush up in the air, she said, "I guess you're right…. I mean, it's not like proof is going to fall into our lap, right?"

Kitsune gasped before she grabbed Liddo-Kun and looked at the bottom of the plushy. Naru angrily asked, "Kitsune, what gives?"

Kitsune then showed Naru Liddo-kun's bottom, where a small tag read, 'Otohime Mutsumi'.

After a few seconds, Kitsune said, "Shit... "

"We need to find this Mutsumi Otohime and see if what Rick said is true," Naru said as she snatched away Liddo-kun and hugged the plushy. Her breath was getting erratic, too much so in Kitsune's mind.

Kitsune nodded. As much as she wanted to write an article on Rick's portal gun, her friend came first.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

So, aliens next time. Due to me not wanting to completely rehash the Rick and Morty episodes because of my average writing skill, I'm going to have them visit a _Startopia_ universe. Won't take much to 'Rick and Morty'-fy it.

I still have no beta-reader. H-man of TheFanfictionForums did give me some good ideas for a future plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Rick and Morty.

-oOoOoOo-

After being pulled out of the green portal, Keitaro stumbled.

"Alright, Keitaro. Since this is your first trip off-Earth, I'll go over a few rules," Rick began.

"What are you- Where are we?" Keitaro exclaimed as he looked around.

The place they were in was very technologically advanced, though Keitaro thought it was odd that they were in a valley of sorts. Off in the distance on top of the hills, there were metal gates on the ground with towers armed with laser cannons near them. A bit beyond each gate was a building with several alien symbols and languages, though one was Japanese. That one was near a red cross and read, 'Hospital'. Also near the gates were a row of high-tech beds standing straight up.

There was some four-pronged device, right under a giant glowing glob of metal, or what looked like metal. Near the device was another building, where the readable language read, 'Security room'. But what surprised Keitaro the most was the fact they were the only humans, as the inhabitants were all aliens. There were bug aliens that looked like they were half-robot, aliens that looked like purple trees, aliens that looked like a cross between buff men and red volcanic rocks, gray aliens from TV, two-headed aliens in a scientist coat, and aliens in welder gear that looked like a cross between anteaters and pigs.

"We're on a space station, dumbass. I thought that was obvious," Rick replied as he looked around.. "Any-burp-ways, It's kinda like earth in terms of interactions, so don't worry about it."

"So… what are we here for and why are we in a valley?" Keitaro asked, getting a glare from Rick.

"Ever watch Space Odyssey 2001?" Rick asked as they headed towards an elevator.

"No," Keitaro answered. Rick sighed in a way that made Keitaro feel stupid.

"The 'valley' we're in is because the space station is circular and spins around. It's cheaper and safer than making gravity control machines, at least if you're not a genius like me," Rick explained as he made air quotes with his fingers. As he then added, "As for why we're here, shopping trip."

"Oh, okay…" Keitaro said as they entered the elevator.

Rick then took out a box out of his pocket and asked, "Alright, since I don't feel like being your interpreter, You can either put on this…"

A bored Rick picked out a couple of earrings that looked kind of girly.

"Or I can give you a pill that'll translate whatever alien language you hear." Rick said.

"I guess the pill," Keitaro said, making Rick put away the earrings. "Swallowing a pill is less embarrassing than those earrings."

"Uh, about the pill," Rick replied. "It's a suppository."

"What!?" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Hey, The ass is closer to the spine, which is part of the brain. If you swallowed it, then the stomach's digestive juices would destroy the pill at some point, probably before it could connect to your brain if you're lucky. If it didn't get completely destroyed, then the translator pill would make your senses of sight and sound into a nightmarish experience," Rick said. "So bend over and pull down your-"

"Earrings! I'll take the earrings!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Eh, not my problem," Rick muttered as he handed Keitaro the earrings.

After going up, the two stepped out and began to wander around the large crowd of aliens..

The second floor hard a large amount of stores, ranging from record stores and general stores to combat stores and stores labeled 'Black market goods'. Keitaro pointed at the Black Market store and asked, "Am I seeing things?"

"Nah. That's more of a general store that only specializes in anything that any major culture considers 'forbidden goods'. It's more of a novelty here at the outer rims of the galaxy," Rick said with a shrug. "Might be good for a laugh. Once found out that Zedem Monks banned toilet paper on their planets because it touched the 'sinful' part of the body."

"What?" H-how could they-" Keitaro began before Rick turned around and stopped him from walking.

"You know what? I think you're too wound up, Keitaro. Before we even get my shit, let's get you relaxed," Rick said. "So do want to go on the Oroflex or pay a visit to the Dahanese Sirens?"

"... Uh… What do the Oroflex look like?" Keitaro asked. Rick pointed off to the side.

It looked just like a tree, if a tree was made of flesh and its branches were human-sized and ended with mouths. One of the mouths extended a tongue that grabbed an alien. After holding the alien in one of its mouth for a few moments, it spat the alien back out. Oddly, the alien seems really pleased at the experience.

"...Tell me we did not see that," Keitaro uttered in horror.

"Hey, don't knock it if you don't try it," Rick said. "But if that's not your thing, let's pay a visit to the sirens."

"It's not disgusting like the Oroflex, is it?" Keitaro asked.

' _God, is this what talking to a Jerry is like? Nah, probably more like an uptight Morty,'_ Rick thought. "The Sirens merely hit you with a wave of energy that affects you mentally. Big feelings of love or shit. Maybe sex on a mental level. I dunno."

"...You're offering to take me to a brothel!?" Keitaro loudly uttered, backing away a little bit.

Rick looked off to the side and scratched his chin before he said, "It's not physical, so you don't have to worry about babies or diseases"

"You're sick, Rick," Keitaro said with a glare.

"Hey Rick!" A sexy female voiced cooed.

"Wait, I know that voice!" Rick said as he and Keitaro turned around. Behind him were two Dahanese Sirens. They resembled humans with angel wings.

One looked female and wore a blue one-piece swimsuit. Their hair was mostly black, save for two scarlet locks that framed their faces.

The other looked male. They were really ripped, wore only a black speedo, and their head was completely shaved.

""Hey, Sirens. What up?" Rick asked.

The Male-looking siren spoke with a woman's voice, "Oh, not much. Still working on the base. There's been a nasty rush of Zedem monks trying to scam peeps. Seriously, the Space station admin been beaming security robots once a week into the bio deck and bringing down groups of those red cloaked assholes."

"Huh… Were I a paranoid sort, I'd say the Galactic Federation is trying to sneak in through Zedem. Anything else out of the ordinary?" Rick replied.

"Nah. It's been pretty peaceful otherwise," The female-looking siren said with a very masculine voice.

"...Rick, didn't you come here to buy something?" Keitaro asked, not wanting to stay anymore than he had to.

Rick looked towards Keitaro and said, "Yeah, I probably should get to that."

Looked back at the sirens, he flirtingly said, "I'll be seeing you two later!"

"Don't be a stranger, Rick!" The Sirens said before they headed to the Dalanese Love Nest.

As Keitaro and Rick walked around in the mass of stores, A Gromflamite that was dressed in black pants, shirt and a beanie hat hid behind one store and pulled out a walkie-talkie. They said, "Suspect Rick Sanchez has been sighted on Starbase Greb-kee-bok. Will follow and observe until further notice. Sabotage of Starbase is continuing as planned. Over"

"Hey, neat! A time bomb. Give me a second, Keitaro," Rick's voice said. After a few seconds, Rick said, "Hey, Scuzzer robot! Take this and give me my money for disarming it."

The Gromflamite then uttered in a disappointed tone, "Fuck… Sabotage failed. Over"

"We really should've used more than one bomb… Over" The voice on the walkie-talkie replied.

"Yeah, but I only had enough room for one, over," The Gromflamite replied before putting away the walkie-talkie.

"You got new orders. Capture or kill Rick Sanchez, over" The voice on the walkie-talkie ordered.

"And his spawn? Over," The Gromflamite asked.

"Use your judgment, Out.," The voice on the walkie-talkie answered.

"Out," The Gromflamite said as it took out a laser rifle.

-o-

"Su, Can you use your brains to find someone?" Kitsune asked as she and Naru stood outside the tan inventor's room. Naru held her Liodo-kun doll, worried it might get harmed if it was near Su for too long.

"Sure thing! I can invent a radar to find anyone!" Su exclaimed. "It'll just cost you some bananas!"

"Alright, I'll buy some for you when I go out later today," Kitsune replied. She looked towards her friend and asked, "Naru, shall you do the honors?"

"Su, this is a very important doll I own. Please don't harm it," Naru said as she held out Liddo-kun. A slightly more serious Su gently took Liddo-kun as Naru added, "On the bottom is a name. Otohime Mutsumi. Can you find her? I think she was my very first friend."

"Sure, Naru. I'll find her for you," Su replied, giving Naru a wink and a thumbs-up. Entering her room, Su said, "Follow me!"

Naru and Kitsuen walked after Su, who eventually stopped at a large computer. Putting Liddo-kun down on an empty chair, Su began to type away as she explained, "I'm gonna have to go and do a public records check. Might take me awhile, depending on how much of a presence she has."

Kitsune sighed, "If only you were with us, when we spied on Keitaro and his gramps. Somehow, he had a picture of her, claimed that she, Naru, and someone named Mizuho were Keitaro's 'promise girls'!"

"Is promise girl something you can eat?" Su asked with an innocent smile, her mood returning to her usual childish abandon.

Before a naughty-looking Kitsune could answer, Naru quickly said, "No! Keitaro's promise girl is someone who he promised to go to Todai with! And Todai is a very important place for me!"

"Huh… Wouldn't it be neat if we were all Keitaro's promise girls!?" Su replied with a grin.

"Wha-huh!? Who'd want to be his promise girl? He's pervert and his grandpa is even worse!" Naru exclaimed before she snatched away Liddo-kun and looked away.

Leaning close to Su, Kitsune whispered, "She's got a seriously bad crush on Keitaro and we just met him!"

Su nodded before her computer made a beep noise. "Ah-ha! Found Mutsumi Otohime!"

Naru's attention was now focused on the computer screen. Su continued, "She lives at Okinawa and she tried to enter Todai, but failed."

"Oh? Any reason why?" Kitsune asked.

"Fainted during the test and forgot to put her name on the paper. She has poor health, according to what I'm able to find," Su answered, sounding serious once more.

"I guess we have a trip to Okinawa in our future," Kitsune muttered. "So… that radar?"

"I can make it, but figuring out what DNA on Liddo-kun is Mutsumi's and what's Naru's will take a little bit." Su replied with a shrug. She then cheerfully added, "It'll also take me a few days to make a robo-turtle to travel to Okinawa, land of the turtles!"

Buth Kitsune and Naru both sighed in resignation. Neither one was rather patient.

"Just… Just let us know when both are completed, Su," Naru said.

"Roger, Naru!" Su replied with a playful salute as Naru left.

"And I'll go get you your bananas," Kitsune said before she asked, "Oh, Su… Rick made a green portal thing with some sorta gun that kinda looked like it was made from a TV remote control in Keitaro's room and took Keitaro into it. He said something about adventure. Any ideas what it all means?"

When Su didn't anything for nearly a minute, Kitsune worried. Before the self-proclaimed fox could inquire about the inventor's state, Su answered, "I don't know, but I'll look into it. Might have to push back Naru's request."

"Do what you think is right, Su," Kitsune said. Before she left, she uttered, "See you soon, Su."

-o-

"Give up, Rick! I have orders to take you in or to kill you. Your spawn will be left unharmed!" The Gromflamite cried out as it fired away at Rick and Keitaro, who were hiding behind some pillars.

"Grandpa Rick! Do something!" Keitaro cried out.

"Grandpa Rick, do something," Rick repeated in a mocking tone before the Gromflamite stopped to reload. Rick took the opportunity to take out his laser gun and quickly fire away at the Gromflamite. All Rick was able to to was shoot the Gromflamite's hat.

"You asshole! I had three payments left on that!" the Gromflamite cried out before it took out a grenade and threw it. Rick shot at the Grenade, somehow sending the Grenade back at the Gromflamite. As the Grenade landed at the feet of the Gromflamite, they muttered, "Oh, shi-"

"Thanks, Grandpa Ri-" Keitaro muttered before Rick slapped him. "Ow! What gives?!"

"You need to gain some goddamn backbone, Keitaro. I know that both me and your mother taught you how to fight. She taught you that weird ninja shit and I taught you how to actually fight. From this moment on, I'll have to run you through a fucking remedial class!" Rick said as he poked Keitaro in the chest several times. He then looked off to the side, rubbed his chin, and muttered, "I wonder if Su is willing to help me with it?"

"You can't be serious…" Keitaro replied.

"I'm as serious as you are a jellyfish, noodlespine," Rick said before he burped. He gestures towards the ground, where his shopping bags were. "Now pick my shit up. We need to leave before the Station admin throws us off."

Keitaro made a little groaning noise, but otherwise picked up the stuff. Rick shook his head as he thought, ' _Come on. At least try to complain to my face. What… Did Hina's daughter beat out any form of a backbone out of you? Do I have to worry about you going all Norman Bates on the Hinata's tenants?'_

-o-

A green portal opened up in Keitaro's room at the Hinata. After Rick and Keitaro stepped out of it, Rick said, "Alright, I'm going to put my shit in my place and then I'm going to talk with Su about toughening you up. I'll call you when I feel like it, so keep your phone on you."

After Rick left, Keitaro grabbed his art journal and headed out of the Hinata, muttering, "I need to relax..."

After finding a park bench about a block away from the Hinata, Keitaro sat down and began to sketch anything and everything he thought looked interesting.

Eventually, he heard someone sobbing a little. Keitaro looked about and saw someone on the bench with him. They were a young girl with short dark hair.

On a whim, Keitaro sketched the girl in his book, but he drew her smiling instead. Satisfied with the drawing, Keitaro asked, "Miss, Are you alright?"

-o-

Su kept looking over her footage of what had happened in Keitaro's room and her outdoor cameras of the Annex.

From what she could observe from the windows, Rick had quite a few inventions and devices. But what her microphones were able to pick up, Su's jaw dropped.

' _The Hinata and the annex are magical… Well, the Hinata now… Rick is smart enough to suck the magic out of places?'_ Su thought. Her fists clenched ' _I can't even fathom how to combine magic and technology… And yet this man comes in and has a device that he uses like he's sweeping for bugs… Maybe… Just maybe…'_

Su never really looked up to anyone before. Sure, Granny Hina was nice and let her do what she wants.

But that's not the same as someone coming along and doing what you thought was impossible and made you wonder if you could do it as well.

What she felt wasn't a crush, at least how Kitsune described it. It was more like… How Motoko described looking up to her older sister, at least the positive part of it.

"Hey, Kaolla Su! I heard you were an inventor! Guess what, so am I! I wanna see if you can help me toughen up my grandson!" Rick called out as he knocked on Su's door.

After a few moments, Su opened the door and asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"I'm an inventor too and I visit other dimensions. I bet Naru and Kitsune told you about the green portal. Well, that's what my interdimensional portal looks like, Su," Rick said. Then he bent over and smiled, "If you want, I can let you become my apprentice. Keitaro sure as well isn't going to become it anytime soon."

Su stared at Rick for a few moments before she asked, "Are you serious?"

"I am, Su. Hell, I'll even let you come onto my adventures, regardless of whether or not Keitaro comes along," Rick answered.

After a few moments, Su tackled Rick with a hug as she cried out, "Yay! Su's now Rick's apprentice!"

Rubbing the top of Su's head, Rick muttered with a genuine smile, "Yeah, yeah… So… anything I can help you with? Y'know, before we get to work on giving my grandson a backbone?"

"Ever hear of someone named Otohime Mutsumi?" Su asked.

Rick's smile faded quite a bit before he said, "Yeah, why?"

"I was asked to find her," Su answered.

"Huh… I might be able to help you find her…" Rick replied.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: So I tried to avoid the first Rick and Morty episode and wound up making a weaker copy of it. I'm honestly ashamed of myself

Hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

I do thank BartGirl's review and thefanfictionforum's zerohour for the idea of making Su Rick's apprentice. Let's all see what happens with that.

I've been wanting to do a Startopia thing for a long time. The Saboteurs in that game do kinda look pale Gromflamites.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Rick and Morty.

-oOoOoOo-

Keitaro stretched as he thought back to the previous day. He had introduced Shinobu to the Hinata and managed to get her to become a tenant.

" _Shinobu Maehara, is it? You look like you might be able to cook. So help my grandson make dinner for all of us," Rick said._

" _Tha-" Shinobu cheerfully began before getting interrupted by Rick burping. Her mood dampened quite a bit as she finished, "Thank you, sir."_

" _Call me Rick. Everyone does," Rick said. Before Shinobu could say more, Rick looked at his watch and said, "Welp, I gotta go soon. Have'ta finish... something..."_

" _Urashima! I forbid you being alone with Miss Maehara!" Motoko loudly said. As she glared at Keitaro, Motoko added, "Who knows what you might do?"_

" _Yeah, you might molest her with no witnesses," Kitsune said. Motoko nodded, making Kitsune grin. "You should be using your right hand, and by that, I mean Motoko."_

 _Motoko briefly nodded before sputtering and glaring at Kitsune, who laughed like a ninny._

" _Keitaro beat Motoko in a contest and one of the terms was that Motoko would serve him," Rick explained to a confused Shinobu. When Rick's watch began to beep, he walked out of the room and said, "Well, I'm late some crap I gotta get outta the way for tomorrow."_

Keitaro smiled as he recalled that Shinobu was an expert helper, almost seemingly predicting whenever he needed an ingredient or cooking instrument. As he got dressed, he said to himself, "I wonder if Haruka will hire Shinobu when she's older?"

So a cheerful Keitaro walked out of his room…

And was sent crashing into the ground by a flying kick from Su, who cried out, "Dynamic Entry!"

Rick walked up to Keitaro, the latter of which asked, "Ow, Grandpa Rick… Are you responsible for Su attacking me?"

"Yup. Thought it'd be a good test for my new apprentice, helping you get a spine," Rick said as he pulled out a tablet and began to tap away. "Su, you did great. A surprise attack and you didn't wind up breaking anything in the hallway!"

"Yippie!" Su cheered, waving flags with a three-eyed symbol on them.

"As for you Keitaro, no awareness around you, especially since Naru wants to punch you into next Sunday and Motoko could snap and decide to kill you, even though her honor prevents it at the moment. Negative ten points for still remaining on the ground," Rick said.

"Grandpa Rick!" Keitaro cried out.

"Another negative ten points, also I'm docking you 30 points for expecting me to do something for you," Rick replied.

Keitaro grunted as he stood up, rubbing the spot where Su had kicked him. He asked, "I thought I was going to be your appearance…"

""One, Being family doesn't mean you get a free pass. Two, you're a pain in my ass, Three and most important, you ignored every attempt in the past that I tried to get you to choose science, but noo! You kept fantasizing about the 'promise girl'," Rick retorted as poked Keitaro in the chest. He then looked at Su and said, "Let's go repair my spaceship, so we can take Naru and Kitsune to go meet watermelon brain."

As Su and Rick began to leave, Keitaro asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Never you mind. Also, catch," Rick answered as he tossed a crumbled note at Keitaro, who caught it and quickly read it.

"You got me a tutor?" Keitaro asked as he tried to follow after the two.

"Yep. You failed once, so I'm not going to take a chance," Rick replied. "Then again, you'd be following in my footsteps if you seduced her, so I don't give that much of a shit if you pass or not."

"Rick, I'm an adult and I-" Keitaro began. He froze when Rick stopped and looked at him. Su stopped as well.

"I'm listening," Rick asked.

"I-I-I-" Keitaro stammered, making Rick sigh and facepalm.

"See, Su? This is what I had to work with before you," Rick said before he and Su continued on their way.

"And it's our job to try to make something out of him!" Su said before she and Rick fistbumped.

Keitaro's shoulders slumped as he took another look at the note. "Noon? So I guess I could make her lunch…"

-o-

After Naru put on her clothes for the day, she stretched for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Alright, let's see what Su has for us, Naru. I mean, sure it's early, but hey! Miracles could happen!" Naru said to herself as she walked to Su's room. When she raised her hand to knock, Naru saw a note. She picked it up and read, "'Gone to learn stuff'? I thought Su knew everything, but was as random as a bedbug!"

Naru facepalmed and grumbled, "Now what? How can I meet Mutsumi and… And…"

"And then what?" A voice asked, making Naru jump.

Naru looked behind her and saw an annoyed Kitsune.

"Seriously… Then what?" Kitsune asked.

"To… See… if I am this promised girl?" Naru asked, pushing two fingers together and looking away.

Kitsune grumbled and shook her head. She then glared at Naru and asked, "I had some time to think about this, but I realized that… you wouldn't go this far, unless you got as crush on…" Kitsune said with maclicouly glee.

"I do not a have a crush on-" Naru quickly began.

"Rick!" Kitsune quickly said.

Naru turned blue with shock before facevaulting. She twitched for a few moments before standing up and glaring with a fiery hate at her friend. She bellowed, "Who could have a crush on that bastard!?"

"That is a good question, honestly," Rick said from behind Naru, scaring her.

"Don't do that!" Naru yelled as she pointed at Rick.

Noticing that Su was standing next to Rick, Kitsune asked, "Am I missing something here? Su, whatcha doing with him?"

"I'm his apprentice!" Su cheerfully answered.

Both Naru and Kitsune had an imagine spot.

-o-

 _An adult Su, dressed in a lab coat was in a turtle-shaped car, trying to drive in Tokyo-traffic during rush hour._

" _C'mon! C'mon! The sale on Bananas is over in ten minutes!" Su yelled._

 _She hit the dashboard and the computer said, "Hover mode activated."_

" _Oh yeah. I forgot this could do that…" Su muttered as the car floated above the other cars. She began to fly toward the store, stuck a hand out to flip a finger to everyone else, and said, "Lick my balls, losers!"_

 _After a few moments, Su said to herself, "Wait, I don't have them."_

 _When she heard the sounds of a police car, Su said, "Only one way out of this…"_

 _She pressed a button. A few seconds later, she heard a cutesy voice say, "Hello!"_

 _After a few explosions, she said, "Ah, mine turtles…"_

-o-

"Hello… Hello?" Rick asked as he waved a hand in front of Kitsune's face. Looking back at Su, he asked, "So does she do anything other than Sake?"

"Not to my knowledge," Su answered before Naru and Kitsune screamed.

The two women shoved Rick out of the way and said, "You are forbidden from being Rick's student!"

Su gave them a deadpan look for a few moments before she asked with a smirk, "Does this mean I can play with you two again?"

Naru and Kitsune leapt away from Su and cried out, "No!"

"Guess this means she's my student," Rick muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Also, We can go visit Mutsumi whenever you want."

"What?" Naru asked.

"Told him what you guys wanted me to do. After all, he's my teacher!" Su cheerfully explained. "He's got a spaceship!"

"Spaceship… That's… normal, considering that portal thing…" Naru said, getting a glare from Kitsune. That did not go unnoticed by Rick.

"Hey, Sake brains, don't bother making a news article. Th-there's like a gag order or something," Rick said as he took out his flask. After checking it, he said, "Ah, still all there. Would've gotten angry if you spilled any of it."

After sniffing the air, Kitsune asked, "Are you high?"

"More-or-less. Was trying out some Kalaxian crystals mixed with some other shit to increase its time, but I don't think I'll be trying it again, since you bitches were able to shove me," Rick said with a shrug.

Kitsune put her hands up, began to walk away, and said, "Nope. Not gonna be a part of this. Probably just gonna get us drugged up and claim we met this Mutsumi."

"Kitsune!" Naru cried out. "We need to go see Mutsumi!"

"Wrong. You need to see her. I need to see if this drughead can get a gag order on whatever they do," Kitsune replied as she stopped at the corner.

Naru looked crushed as she watched her friend disappear from sight. Rick ruined the moment by burping and saying, "And here I thought she was a freeter, going from job to job..."

"That's most of the time. But for us, it's SPACESHIP TIME!" Su cried out before grabbing Naru's arm and dragging her off.

Rick chuckled as he shook his head. "I really should've started on Keitaro when he was younger. Kids love spaceships."

-o-

"It's perfect!" Su said as she spun around. " Iem an, it's no turtle-shaped one, but it looks good!"

"It looks like you took some trash cans and some metal plates on a car," Naru grumbled as she walked around Rick's spaceship. She glared at Rick and asked, "Is this gonna explode if we start it?"

"You honestly think I'd make something that explodes the moment it turns on?" Rick asked. When Naru nodded, Rick laughed. "Were you not such a bitch, I'd rate you a three out of ten."

"Th-three?" Naru asked, shocked enough to take a step back.

"Yup. You're that much of a violent judgmental bitch," Rick replied before he began to spasm and fall to the ground.

"Rick!" Su cried out. She tried to rush over to him, but Naru stopped her.

"Su… Su…. Su!" Naru said, holding back the struggling MolMolian. " It might be his time and-"

"Nope. Just the high wearing off… Bit badly," Rick calmly interrupted as he stood up, making sure to pat himself down. "Ah… didn't shit or piss myself. Thank whatever for small favors. Everyone ready?"

"Yup!" Su answered as she sat in the passenger's side seat.

"This smells like Kitsune's room, but worse!" Naru grumbled as she moved to the back seat.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch!" Rick grumbled as he sat down. As he put on his seatbelt, Rick ordered "Seatbelts on everyone."

When he noticed Naru giving him an odd look, he asked, "What?"

"I… Expected you to simply drive off," Naru sheepishly answered.

After a few moments, Rick said, "Since she's my apprentice, I'm trying to break Su of some of her bad habits, like the ones about safety, bitch!"

Naru looked away and muttered insults under her breath.

-o-

Mutsumi had finished shopping for her family when she noticed a spaceship land near her home.

"Ara… did Princess Kaguya come back already? I thought she traveled in a bamboo spaceship…" Mutsumi asked as she continued on her way.

"Here we are!" Rick said as he got out of his spaceship.

Naru threw herself onto the ground, taking deep breaths. "I… I thought… we… were gonna die!"

While Su climbed on top of the spaceships dome, Rick gave Naru an annoyed-and-tired look. "Naru, get your ass off the ground. We're here to find-"

"Naru-chan! You came to visit me!" Mutsumi cried out as she ran to the group.

As Mutsumi put the bags of food down, Naru looked up and nervously asked, "Mutsumi?"

Mutsumi picked Naru up and hugged the latter's head into her bosom as she said, "Naru-chan! I'm so pleased you remembered me after all these years!"

Naru's response was lost to Mutsumi's boobs as she struggled for air.

-o-

Keitaro was waiting by the front door when he heard a knock. As he opened the door, he said to himself, here goes nothing…"

He gasped when he saw the woman behind the door. She had a messenger bag with her. She cheerfully said, "Hello! I'm Mizuho Fujisawa and you must be Keitaro Urashima!"

Keitaro dumbly nodded as he had a slight flashback to his promise girl from back when he was a child. ' _She…. She looks just like my promise girl!'_

-o-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Dunno why Rick is helping Naru. Maybe he wants to ruin both Naru and Mutsumi's chances with Keitaro at the same time to avoid repeating his actions. Maybe he's still too high to think straight.

I'm honestly worried about Rick and Naru's interactions. It honestly seems like if I don't do something soon, I might have to add in a… Rick/Naru pairing to the summary. Yes, they're angry and belligerent towards each other, but story logic tends to have that aim towards either them trying to kill each other before too long or them falling in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Rick and Morty.

-oOoOoOo-

"Ara! I'm so glad you decided to visit me, Naru-chan! I just wish Kei-kun was here as well!"

Mutsumi said, still hugging Naru's head to her bosom. She then paused and looked at Rick and Su. "Ah! forgive me for asking, but who are you two?"

"I'm kaolla su! I'm his apprentice!" Su replied as she gestured towards Rick.

"I'm Rick Sanchez, Keitaro's paternal Grandfather," Rick answered.

"Ara, but that's impossible. Grandma Hinata said you were no longer with us," Mutsumi said, right before Naru freed herself.

After taking several deep breaths, Naru said in a hoarse voice, "I nearly died! I don't see how men could think that would be a good way to die!"

"Ara... Forgive me, Naru-chan. I was so happy to see you, I lost myself," Mutsumi said with a smile that made Naru want to forgive her.

"It's... It's okay... Mutsumi, is it?" Naru replied. Mutsumi nodded. "Anyways, were you the one that Keitaro made a promise with to be in Todai together?"

Mutsumi nodded before she began, "Yes, but you were very sick back then and were sad to not be able to play with us as often as you wanted. So I asked you if you wanted to be the one in the promise with Keitaro and you nodded. That made you get health much faster!"

Naru blushed but quickly forced those feelings of happiness away as she rapidly said, "Unfortunately, Keitaro somehow managed to trick Granny Hina into making him the manager and he's no doubt become a pervert since you last saw him! Why, I bet he's probably-"

"But Grandma Hina always said she'd make Keitaro the owner of the Hinata Inn the moment he became an adult," Mutsumi said, making Naru freeze in her tracks.

"What? You... You mean that-" Naru stammered.

"Ex-excuse me, Melon Tits, but I hate to say this, but she was a toddler back when you and Keitaro made the promise, therefore, she barely had any understand, if at all," Rick said, getting a glare from Naru and a confused look from Mutsumu. "Wait, I didn't hate saying that at all. Ha!"

"But a promise is meant to be kept," Mutsumi argued.

"Only if both sides agree and understand, bitch. There's also the matter that you never let Keitaro know you put in a standin for your half of the promise, therefore making you didn't bother keeping it. Besides, I doubt the verbal promise of some kids years ago would hold up in any court," Rick replied with a smirk that made Naru want to punch him.

After a moment of gathering herself, Mutsumi calmly stated, "Keitaro would understand."

"And here's a kicker, you two probably had ideas of romance about the promise, right? That Keitaro will keep his promises, no matter what, right?" Rick asked. After both Mutsumi and Naru nodded, (Naru then quickly freezing up and shaking her head), Rick asked, "What if Keitaro only had feelings of friendship when he made the promise?"

"Feelings can change over time, Sanchez-san," Mutsumi replied, not liking Rick. "Kei-chan no doubt now has romantic feelings for me and Naru, though I do hope he picks her."

"That's assuming he remembers who you two are," Rick retorted with a smug smile.

"Of course, he remembers who we are. Right, Naru?" Mutsumi asked as she looked towards Naru, who was twitching between embarrassment, anger, denial, and.. Hope? Mutsumi asaked with a bit more force in her voice, "Naru, please answer me."

A nervous Naru suddenly found the nearby beach much more interesting to look at. When

Mutsumi looked at Rick, he said, "He forgot. You two became more of a concept for him to 'love' over time. Besides, You aren't the only 'promise girls' he made a promise with back then."

"What?" Mutsumi asked, all feelings of friendliness were leaving her. "Who are you talking about, Sanchez-san?"

Rick merely laughed. Su looked towards Rick with a confused-yet-worried looked. Staring at Mutsumi, Rick patted Su's head as he said, "I mean, you know how friendly Keitaro can be. He would do An-y-thang to make everyone happy (burp) as best he could. If something as simple as a promise would make you happy, he'd make a promise with someone else as well to make them happy!"

"Who are you talking about? Who is the other promise girl?" Mutsumi sternly said, making Naru look back at her with concern and a tiny bit of fear.

"None of your concern, Melon brains. If Keitaro is the person you remembered him as, you have nothing to fear, but if romance is a key element to your 'promise'..." Rick replied before laughing his head off. He then said, "Hey, Naru. I'm leaving in a little bit. Say your shit with Melon tits fast."

And with that Rick went back inside his spaceship with Su.

"Naru-chan. Is Keitaro still a kindhearted simpleton?" Mutsumi asked as she looked at Naru.

"N-nope! He's a pervert of the highest order! When I get back, I'm gonna throw him out and-" Naru began.

"This won't do..." Mutsumi muttered. She grabbed Naru's head and forced it once more into her bosom, saying "Please remember the promise, Naru! Keitaro really is a special person, for the both of us!"

-o-

"She's doing that boob thing again... Huh. Amalla would be jealous..." su said as she produced a banana and began to eat it.

"Amalla's your sister?" Rick asked. When Su nodded, Rick said, "Well, She has nothing to really be jealous of. Surgery and science can help her, but from what I know about MolMol clothes and fighting styles, A bigger bosom would make finding proper clothes in a tropical setting difficult, and because we're in a universe where anime things can happen, her fighting style would have her jump around a lot. I doubt she'd enjoy dodging an attack, only for one of her own boobs to uppercut her in the face. That and they wouldn't help her win your brother's attention. All she has to do is fight him in a duel and 'accidentally' rub her body against him from time to time in those duels. No need to do any special shit to her body."

"Eh. Keitaro's much better than my brother," Su replied.

"Not by much. Keitaro has his head in the clouds with that promise girl and you brother is stuck in political games and-Hey, did Naru pass out?" Rick asked when Naru stopped struggling and her arms went slack.

"Looks like it," Su answered.

Rick took his head out of the spaceship and yelled, "Hey, melon brains! Naru's passed out. Better back off or your first convert to the Church of Keitaro will be a posthumous one!"

"Huh? Ara! Naru! I'm ever so sorry!" Mutsumi uttered as she let go of Naru, who fell to the ground. When Naru did not move, Mutsumi fainted, lying right besides Naru.

Rick sighed, "If my idiot grandson were here, he'd no doubt rush over to them, try to help them away, only to wind up as a goddamned teddy bear by the two of them, only to get Naru punched when she woke up."

"Sound like fun!" Su exclaimed, leaping out of the spaceship and running over to the sleeping duo. Su laid between then and was promptly hugged by them.

Rick shrugged and began to drink from his flask.

-o-

Keitaro was doing his best to listen to Mizuho as she explained how to do some advanced math problem. However….

' _Mizuho is really cute when she explains stuff… She kinda looks like Naru, but she's not calling me a pervert and-'_ Keitaro thought before Mizuho hit him on the head with a ruler.

"Keitaro-san, please don't daydream. I'm here to make sure you pass the tests for Todai," Mizuho said with a cute pout.

"S-sorry, Mizuho-san, but I have to ask one thing. Have you ever been at the Hinata before? Like when you were a child?" Keitaro asked, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

Mizuho looked at Keitaro with a flat expression for a few moments before she looked around the living room. "I… guess? It does look familiar… But we're getting off track."

"Sorry… I just… Look…" Keitaro muttered as he looked down at the table.

"What is it?" Mizuho asked, concern entering her voice as she began to sidle over to Keitaro's side. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't mock you for it."

"When I was younger, I made a promise to a girl that we'd be at Todai together… But I've worked so hard at trying to get there and fantasized about just spending time with her at Tokyo University… That I forgotten what her name was…" Keitaro began. "Grandpa told me that-"

"Whatever your grandfather told you isn't important. I actually kinda like how you've been doing your best to stay true to a promise for so long. I think that might been you'd stay loyal to your girlfriend and wouldn't stray," Mizuho said as she put a hand on Keitaro's shoulder, making him look at her. "Did you ever date?"

Keitaro shook his head, making Mizuho giggle.

"I don't know if that's creepy or awesome that you wouldn't let another girl try to make you abandon your promise, but whatever," Mizuho added with a smile. "But tell you what. If you fail the test for Todai, I'll become your girlfriend. We'll even start dating on tokyo University's ground, just to keep with your promise. After all, the promise never said you'd a student there, only that you'd be there."

-o-

A sleeping Mutsumi shivered, hugging su and the sleeping Naru closer.

Her mouth nearly covered by bosoms, Su uttered, "okay, Rick. I think I might've made a mistake!"

Rick merely drank from his flask as he lazily left his spaceship. "I could've told you that, you god-damned cheeky banana eater…"

-o-

Keitaro looked at Mizuho with a shocked look on his face. Never once did he ever thought about how the promise could be interpreted like that.

"But-But-but!" Keitaro stammered, "But I made the promise with two other girls, according to my grandpa!"

"So what" Mizuho asked, leaning in closer. "That just means your love life depends on how well you do. But I'll stay out of their way if you fail and they decide to date you regardless."

"Ah… Gah... " Keitaro uttered.

"So now… Keitaro…" Mizuho said in flirtatious manner, making Keitaro blush. She then quickly looked back at the table and said in a cheerful way, "Back to the books! Time's a-wasting!"

Keitaro frowned and grumbled under his breath.

-o-

Motoko frowned as she headed to her school, more so than normal. Her fangirls were following her, worried about what could their hero be so troubled.

Eventually, Motoko turned towards them and asked, "What is it? Normally, you crowd around me."

"What's bothering you, Motoko-Sempai?" One of them asked.

Oh, how a part of Motoko wanted to talk and ask for help. Alas, one part of Japanese social etiquette prevented her from telling others about her problems to save face. She said, "Nothing that concerns you. It is a matter that I must deal with on my own."

Inwardly, she pleaded, ' _I am trapped as the right hand assistant of a perverted male. I fear it won't be long before he tries to misuse his power over me or prevent me from protecting the others at the Hinata. Please help me think of a way out!'_

"If… If you say so, Motoko-Sempai," One of the other followers said with a nod.

A third added, "Remember, we're here for you, anytime you need us. Just like how you've been there for us!"

Though her face was stoic as always, inwardly, she was proud of them and wanted to hug them. Alas, she did not want any perverts who were watching to think she was weak.

' _There are times where I hate being Motoko Aoyama. How I sometimes wish I could go and be someone else, even if for a moment, I wonder if there is someone who could teach me how?'_ Motoko thought.

-o-

Far away, Kanako Urashima sneezed.

-oOoOo-

Notes from Hotelkatz :

I stopped watching Rick and Keitaro midway through the commentary of the second season. I don't plan on watching the third season or beyond. At least, for now. Depending on how the future goes, I might watch beyond the second season.

The reason why is probably because it feels like… I don't know. Maybe the spark isn't there or it has changed enough that it doesn't draw me in at the moment.

From what I heard, there are some good things about the third season that are tempting me to watch it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Rick and Morty.

-oOoOoOo-

Rick took out a bucket from the trunk of his spaceship and proceed to fill it with the nearby sea water.

"Doo doo de doo doo. Doo doo Dee doo doo…" Rick uttered as he walked over to the trio. Then then splashed them with it.

Naru woke in a flash, separating herself from Mutsumi's embrace. As for Mutsumi, she hugged Su tighter as she sat up.

"Wha-what? What happened…?" Naru asked as she looked around When she saw Rick, she growled as she stood up, "Rick! What the hell did you do? Are you trying to get my shirt wet to see my boobs?"

"Nah. I'm just trying to save my apprentice from marshmallow hell. I have no desire to see your tsundere tits whatsoever. Seriously, none whatsoever. I mean, why would I want to? Especially when I can go to a strip club and not only see better ones, but get treated far better," Rick said. Crossing his arms and looking at the sea, he began to mutter to himself, "Hell, even as a tsundere, you're pretty pathetic. I know a nice maid cafe where the theme is Tsundere. There I-"

"No one asked you about maid cafes, you old pervert!" Naru yelled, getting Rick to glare at her. Naru proceeded to glare right back.

"Ara, Naru-chan, you know better than to yell at our elders," Mutsumi said in a gentle reprimanding tone. She looked down and asked, "When did I get a new hugging pillow?"

"I'm no pillow, I'm Kaolla Su!" Su cried out before she wriggled her way out of Mutsumi's arms. She then proceeded to cartwheel to Rick's spaceship.

"Naru, You better fucking apologize to me. I am the only way you can get back to the Inn for free. I mean, you didn't even think to bring your wallet or phone!" Rick said, poking Naru's shoulder with a finger.

"Ara, I can ask my mom to give Naru some money to get back home," Mutsumi said as she sensed Tama entering Rick's spaceship.

When Naru looked a bit relieved at Mutsumi, Rick said, "Yup, just take some money from a woman who has like… what seven kids, not counting Melon-for-brains there? I'm sure nothing will happen, especially in this economy!"

Taking a deep breath and looking down, Naru spoke like each word was a punch to the gut, "Rick Sanchez, I… am… sorry for… getting… mad… at you and… yelling… at you…"

"Eh, not the best, but I'll take what I can get…" Rick said in a bored tone before he took out some crystals, crushed them and proceeded to snort them. He went inside the spaceship. Leaning out of the spaceship, he said, "Let's get a move on, Naru."

Before Naru could move, Mutsumi grabbed her arm and said, "Please give Keitaro a chance , Naru-chan. He's better than you think he is."

Hiding her face from Mutsumi, Naru spoke without thinking, "I'll think about giving the jellyfish a chance, Mutsumi."

Mutsumi cheered up before she said, "That's all I ask. I'll be sure to come to the Hinata inn for the next test for Todai."

Naru said nothing as she went into Rick's spaceship. Inwardly, she thought, ' _Now I have to give the pervert a chance! Why did I even want to come here in the first place?'_

Mutsumi waved goodbye as the Spaceship flew off into the sky and beyond.

-o-

"You're doing better than we started, Keitaro. Keep this up and I might be more willing to throw my hat into the ring if you pass," Mizuho said with a wink and a smile.

Looking away with a blush on his face, Keitaro sheepishly replied, "T-thanks, Mizuho-san."

-o-

Kitsune was on a payphone some blocks away from the Hinata, listening to her informatant cycle through a number of papers.

"There doesn't _seem_ to be any official gag order in any government documents I've got my hands on, but there have been a small number of suppressions and alterations to a number of articles around Kyoko. Most seem to use some of the Nerima wrecking crew were on a vacation, even though the M.O. doesn't fit. I mean, which is more believable, changing people into animals with water and they go on a rampage or an old man with a raygun and a short temper?"

"I've seen Ranma Saotome and how he changes gender with water, but what some of the rumors I've discovered from some of my other informants about Rick scares me enough to think that he might use their chaos to cover up some of his dangerous experiments," Kitsune replied with a sigh. "Anything I could use to force him outta the Hinata?"

"No," The informant answered.

"No as in 'I can't find anything' or no as in 'I like living too much'?" Kitsune asked.

"You're a smart girl. You figure it out," The informant said before hanging up.

"Ass," Kitsune grumbled.

-o-

 _ **I fear him. The intruder.**_

 _ **The one who is drunk, yet brilliant.**_

 _ **He took my twin.**_

 _ **I can only hope they are still alive.**_

 _ **They only wanted to help others with their love lives.**_

 _ **They didn't mean to go as far as they did when they helped others.**_

 _ **They didn't deserve to be abandoned for such a long time.**_

 _ **I want to see my sibling again. To see them work once more to help bring couples together.**_

 _ **But all I can see is the place where they used to be. The vessel the used to inhabit**_

 _ **Only I heard them scream as they vanished. No one else seemed to hear anything.**_

 _ **That will be in my nightmares as long as I exist.**_

 _ **I can only hope that it won't happen to me.**_

-o-

As Keitaro led Mizuho to the front door, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Mizuho asked with panic. She didn't know if she should be more frightened or try to calm down by the fact that Keitaro seemed more annoyed than worried.

"That's probably be Grandpa Rick, making a rough landing with his spaceship," Keitaro answered.

Giving Keitaro a look of disbelief, Mizuho asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Nope. Wanna see?"

Mizuho sighed before she said, "Fine, alright. I have some time to kill."

So the two walked towards the formerly abandoned annex. Right in front was Rick's spaceship, with the front end stuck in the ground.

"ME? You're the one who was driving-flying-whatever! You were in control!" Naru yelled.

"Excuse me! I'm not the one screaming like a god-damned ha- _burp_ -harpy because I'm going a bit too fast for her liking! This is the safest thing on the planet! Amusement parks wish they could be a fraction of how safe this could get!" Rick yelled as he was trying to unbuckle himself from the seat.

"This is safe? I must've been crazy to get on this and meet Mutsumi!" Naru yelled backed as she unbuckled herself and leapt out. She stomped past Keitaro and Mizuho, apparently not noticing them.

"Need some help, Sensei?" Su asked as she calmly unbuckled herself.

"N-no, just give me a moment," Rick grumbled before he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Yes! Got it!"

As he climbed out, Rick asked, "Hey, Keitaro. Hey, Mizuho. What's happs?"

"We… just finished our first study sesson. It was like you said. I had to be a bit firm with him and…. And… " Mizuho uttered. Eventually, she facepalmed for a moment before gesturing to the spaceship and cried out, "A spaceship? You have a spaceship and you hired me to teach your grandson? Why can't you teach him? I bet it would be as easy as a snap."

" _Burp!_ 'Cause I got shit to do and I have my hands full with teaching this scamp," Rick answered as he ruffled Su's hair. With a touch of bitterness as he recalled Keitaro's mother, he added "Besides, Keitaro retains stuff better when he learns from women."

"Where did you go with Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked with some concern for his tenant.

"We went to Okinawa to see her friend, Mutsumi Otohime," Rick answered.

All concern and worry seemed vanish from Mizuho, as she tried to hide her excitement as she asked, "So you can go anywhere on Earth and hot have to worry about passports, waiting, or stuff like that?"

"Peh, Earth's not even my limit. I can go to the freakin Andromeda Galaxy!" Rick answered with pride in his voice. "Hell, I can even whip up passports that'll work anywhere, no questions asked!"

"Let's stick to the stuff that won't get us arrested," Keitaro said with a worried smile.

Rick grumbled something under his breath before Su cried out as she lifted up a turtle, "Hey! Found a turtle!"

Rick replied, "Ah-ha! That's Tama! He belongs to Mutsumi! Also, he likes to be put into dresses!"

"Ah! Gotcha! Gonna go see if Shinomu wants to play dressup!" Su cried out as she ran to the Hinata.

Mizuho, Keitaro, and Rick watched Su run into the inn, holding Tama above her head like a trophy. After a moment, Rick said to himself, "Huh… Thought for sure she'd try to eat the damn thing… Guess I did or said something that saved the flying frisbee… Or she'll try to get Shinobu to cook him."

"Eat?" Mizuho asked before her phone began to beep. After looking at it, She said, "Well, I had less time than I thought. I better go to my next appointment."

After Mizuho left the two, Rick asked, "So… How far you'd get?"

As Rick began to drink from his flask, Keitaro answered, "Well, first it was a bit awkward and I was nervous because we were the only ones in the Inn, but we got past that after a little bit of talking. I was a bit worried we wouldn't get everything done before everyone got back, but we managed."

Rick nearly spat up what he was drinking before he said, "Keitaro, my man! And here I thought you'd wuss out!"

"How would I wuss out on studying for the test for Tokyo University?" Keitro asked.

After a few moments, Rick said in a very disappointed voice, "And the girls claim you're a pervert. I'm disappointed in you, Keitaro. I spent time with Naru, just to make sure she didn't interrupt you banging Mizuho."

Keitaro sputtered for a few moments before he angrily said, "I'm not going to have sex with someone I just met!"

"Whatever. I gotta fix my spaceship," Rick said as he quickly went inside of his ship and began to fiddle with the controls.

"I'm better than what you and the girls think I am, Grandpa Rick," Keitaro said, getting mad enough to glare at Rick.

"Eh, I already think you're better than what the girls claim. They think you're a rapist in waiting. I think you're a spineless dreamer," Rick replied as the spaceship floated out of the ground. After he adjusted his spaceship, he landed it on the ground. Rick looked at Keitaro and added, "By the way, I honestly don't think you have it in you to be a rapist."

Keitaro stepped back in shock, but still was angry. "What… What did you just… I am not a rapist, Grandpa Rick. I was raised better than that!"

"Never said you were. Just making sure that you knew what I thought, Grandson," Rick replied, as he stepped out of his spaceship.

Before Keitaro could respond. Rick closed his eyes and fell forward. Keitaro grabbed him and asked, "Grandpa Rick?"

Rick merely muttered gibberish.

Keitaro sighed as he began to carry Rick's body to the formerly abandoned annex. He grumbled, "I wonder if he really did pass out or if he's trying something that fucked his body up."

In the bushes, Shinobu watched as she held out a smartphone, recording what had happened.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : I had my sister look this chapter over as something as a betareader.

Now for an omake for the last chapter, using something I thought of using, but decided against!

-omake-

"This won't do..." Mutsumi muttered. She grabbed Naru's head and forced it once more into her bosom, saying "Otohime-Style: Hypno-Breasts!"

As Naru struggled, Su asked, "is that a real thing?"

"Hypno-boobs? Well, yeah, but not so much here. If it works, then it means that Naru has a week will," Rick answered as Mutsumi took Naru away from her bosom.

"Naru-chan, now will you give Keitaro a chance?" Mutsumi asked.

"Boobs…" Naru cooed.

"No, Keitaro. Not boobs," Mutsumi said with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"Boobs," Naru said before throwing her head back in Mutsumi's bosom and began to rapidly shake her face.

"Ara… I guess I did it for too long," Mutsumi muttered.

-omake end-

I thank H-man of the Fanfic forums for suggesting 'Otohime-Style: Hypno-Breasts' instead of what I had originally wrote, which was 'Otohime breast hypnosis!'


End file.
